Acachalla's House
The Acachalla Family House is where the Acachalla family lives. Rooms *Workout Room - Where the Acachalla family exercise, has weights. *Sally's Treehouse - Sally's Treehouse is where Sally has her club, Papa Acachalla, said that he would install a laundry room in it for Sally's Birthday, but that didn't happen. *Sally's Bedroom - Sally's room where she sleeps, and possibly keeps a secret stash of waffles. It's decorated with a Hello Kitty bed and ceiling wall paper, a doll house, white furniture, pony posters, her toys, and a few mouse traps, it is also where she shrunk down Papa Acachalla, Gertrude, and their friends when they refused to play tea party with her *Billy's Bedroom - A very messy room with not much furniture where Billy keeps his Melon friend *Garage - The Garage has Sally's tricycle and Billy's bike, where the dead Freddio lies, and the whole garage is mainly haunted by Maxwell Acachalla. *Living Room - The Living Room is where people mainly are, other than outside. Papa Acachalla always wants to watch the game, but is always interrupted. *Papa's Secret Living Room - Papa goes into his secret living room so he can watch the game in peace. It comes with a TV, Couch, Mini Fridge, a Computer desk, and it is also haunted by Maxwell *Basement - The Acachalla's Basement is three rooms that can be entered from three different areas. There is a section explaining the Acachalla's mysterious basement. *Billy's Hiding Spot - Billy's Hiding Spot is an area over the stairs, where no one can find him. He has stack to boxes on top of each other and jump off of them to get there. *Bathroom - Where the family "do their business". Billy occasionally takes a bath in there and forgets his clothes. *Attic - has a guest room and a bunker where Sally was almost murdered by Jimmy Casket. Also has a place for Sally to play peek-a-boo. The Basement It is unknown of how large the Acachalla's Basement is, it is believed to be bigger than the whole house. The basement contains 3 rooms: *Jeremy's Room: Where Papa Acachalla trapped Jeremy, he is now deceased (might be, no one knows) *Storage Room - Room where the Acachallas store some things in there. They eventually forgot it existed. *Biggest Area - A huge area of rocks, and gravel everywhere, it is the best place for Jimmy Casket to murder. Characters *Papa Acachalla - He lives there *Sally - She lives there *Billy - He lives there *Gertrude - She lives there *Maxwell - He haunts the house. *Jose Jose Jose Jose - Visited at the Acachalla Hide and Seek *Spencer - Temporarily lives there, Visited on Thanksgiving, Visited at the Acachalla Hide and Seek *Princeton Quagmire - Visited at the Acachalla Hide and Seek to get payback on Papa Acachalla. *Maddie friend - Visited at the Acachalla Hide and Seek, Always visits to see Billy *Maxwell Acachalla - haunts the place *Jimmy Casket - Visited at the Acachalla Hide and Seek, Just being Jimmy Casket *Sally Betty Jessica - Visited there once. *Freddio -Died there, In the living room, afterwards the rest of his family came and invaded the house. *Freddie - Visits the house from time to time. *Jeremy Acachalla - used to live in the basement, currently deceased. *Yoda - Came because of Papa Acachalla's Crimes. *Johnny Ghost - Travelled there to get rid of a Poltergeist problem in their house. He has not gotten rid of Maxwell though. Category:Acachalla Family